Kriegern Confederation
The Kriegern Confederation is a relatively new state within the Lesser Kingdoms that houses the slight majority of the Hobgoblin race within Anvaris. Structure Unlike many other powers, Kriegern Confederation lacks a King or a Royal bloodline to guide and lead the realm. Instead, the responsibly of the Realm's government is place within the hands of the Kriegern Legion. A standing military existing within the Confederation that acts as the Realm core governing body. The uppermost position of leadership is given to the Grand Marshals and the Lord Marshal, who are highest ranked officers within the Kriegern Legion, there are only six active Grand Marshals and one Lord Marshal at any time. These Marshals act as the leaders of Confederation with the Lord Marshal ruling supreme over the Grand Marshals. The Grand Marshals and the Lord Marshal power is divided and organized into a council where the central concentration of the Confederation's executive power is held and where it is spent on is decided by vote from the Grand Marshals, an action can only be undertaken if the majority is in favor. However, the Lord Marshal has the final saying in a decision. The Lord Marshal may also appoint a new Grand Marshal if the position is vacant. Likewise, the Grand Marshals must cast a unanimous vote in appointing a new Lord Marshal. The position of both the Grand and Lord Marshal is lifelong but can be prematurely ended by either vote or by the action of the Lord Marshal. Overall, the leaders of Kriegern Legion preside over both the military and the Realm as a whole. Some independence is however allowed to the various cities and guilds within Confederation but their power is mostly limited to matters facing these them respectively. While the majority of Realm wide government is given to the Kriegern Legion, a Civil Assembly exist mainly to resolve domestic affairs and manage both the trade and production of the Realm's non-military assets. This Assembly is formed out of representatives hailing from each major guild and city within the Realm's walls. Ultimately, the Civil Assembly's reach and power are decided by the both Grand Marshals and the Lord Marshal. History The Kriegern Confederation has officially existed for merely two decades but has done much in the small time span. Pre-unification During the aftermath of the Hobgoblin invasion, a time referred to as the "Waving Period" by many Hobgoblins. Attempts of a new Hobgoblin power, both officially and otherwise within Anvaris have sprung up sporadically throughout the ages. The vast majority of these endeavors failed to achieve little other than senseless bloodshed and further animosity between the Hobgoblins and other races. The few successful ventures only lasted for merely a few years before being eventually destroyed or disbanded. However, these countless setbacks did little to persuade the more foolhardy from their goal of an solely Hobgoblin state, however daunting the task seemed to be. The Eleventh Legion WIP Founding WIP Modern Times WIP Culture WIP Media Category:Factions